


Zeus can’t keep it in his pants

by Katherin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: Based on the following prompt by @writing-prompt-s on tumblr.A woman walks through an ancient history museum. She sees a painting of the Greek God, Zeus. She finds the immortal very attractive. Suddenly, a flash of light blinds her. She turns around and a man is inches away from her face. “So,” he says, “wanna get a drink?”





	Zeus can’t keep it in his pants

The red haired woman blinks and her face turns into an ugly sneer that makes Zeus take a step back. 

“Bitch, back off,” the woman glares “I’m not letting you in my pants. Not really keen in getting killed by your wife.” 

“Oh, come on...” he whines and the woman just gives him a bitchface “I’m a god!”

“Yes... a married one. Almost all of the so called Greek Mythology happened because you put your dick where your dick does not belong, and as a result, Hera goes on a rampage.”

“I can make you worth your time...” Zeus winks and the woman rolls her eyes. 

“Look, what part of “I’m not letting you in my pants” escapes your understanding?” The red haired huffs “Besides, if I had to choose one of you, I’d go with Hades... At least he respects his wife... I mean... he locked her in the underworld but that’s a detail...”

Another flash.

“AH! FUCK YOU BROTHER!” Hades throws his fist in the air “She chose me over you!” 

“That’s not possible!” Zeus scoffs. 

“Better yet, I prefer Gabriel, so if you’ll excuse me, I have places to go.”

Another flashes and she’s gone.

“Who the hell is Gabriel?” Zeus asks.

“No fucking clue...” Hades answers


End file.
